This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a covered foam product, such as a cushion or mat, and to a blank from which said product can be produced.
There are many uses for covered foam products, such as exercise mats, seat cushions, kneeling pads, etc. In the past, it has been the typical practice to adhesively bond the cover to the foam or in some cases to sew the cover to hold it in place. Both of these methods have suffered from a lack of durability, i.e., separation of the cover from the foam after a period of time has not been uncommon. Thus, the need for a more durable covered foam product is evident.